Lily and James
by Rockin'ItMeStyle
Summary: Lily gets a little in over her head at a party and ends up asking James to stay with her.


Title: James and Lily

As the excitement from the party died down, and people began to leave, Lily found herself sitting alone. She swirled her drink around in her cup, watching the golden liquid flash and sparkle against the sides of the cup. She sighed heavily and stood as though she was about to leave, but she stumbled and began to fall towards the ground. But she never hit.

Instead, strong arms pulled her up. She opened her eyes, and stared into the hazel eyes of James Potter. She laughed at herself and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I—"

"Had to much to drink?" He proposed with a smirk.

Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she closed her mouth. She had had more than enough to drink, and had even been told a couple of times to stop by a few of her friends, but this was her last night in Hogwarts, her last night to be a teenager, and she was going to make the most of it.

James laughed at the guilty look in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, I know just how to fix you."

"I would assume you would," Lily muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Uh, I just said that because you've p-probably had t-to deal with th-this sort of thing, so—"

"It's okay Lily, I know what you said." He rolled his eyes, his arm tightening around her waist. Her cheeks flushed brighter.

They walked into the bathroom of the Head Boy and Girl common room and he filled a glass with water and handed it to her. But she shook her head, and covering her mouth, she ran to nearest stall and slammed the door back. She collapsed in front of the toilet and James winced as her heard her heaving.

"Are you all right?" He called to her.

"I'm fine," She gasped, stumbling into view. James quickly caught her, wrapping his arm protectively around her. He handed her the water again.

"Here, drink this, and then you're going to bed." She nodded and gratefully took the water. She was so embarrassed that she had acted this way in front of James. Lily had really begun to like him and she had completely made a fool of herself. When she had downed the glass, he guided her to her bedroom and pushed back the curtains and then the blankets.

Lily slowly lay down in her bed, staring up at the canopy. "I'm sorry," She mumbled.

James chuckled and pulled the sheets over her. "It's fine, really. I've dealt with situations like this many times before. The only difference about this time is that the person I'm taking care of is a lot more attractive than Sirius."

Lily giggled and then hiccupped. James smiled and turned to leave. "Good night, Evans."

"James?" Lily sat up abruptly. She knew what she wanted to do, but it was a matter of actually doing it.

"Yeah?" He turned again, his hand on the door handle.

This was, after all the last night she would ever see him. What could the harm in asking be?

"Will you—um, will you stay with me?" Lily stared down at her hands and began to play with a stray thread on her blankets.

"Sure," James said, his voice unsure. He walked over to Lily and lay down beside her. He blew out the candle on her bedside table that lit the room and pulled the covers around them both. Lily curled up against him and sighed.

"Thank you," She murmured.

"No problem," He draped his arm across her waist and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," She turned to face him. There was just enough moonlight to see his face. His eyes were a darker hazel, and his hair, already jet-black, looked even darker.

He frowned. "Why are you telling me you're sorry?"

"For all those years," Lily said. "I was so rude to you. I want you to know I didn't really mean it, and that I was sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," He gave her a small smile and touched her cheek. She gave a smile in return. "It helped me in the long run anyway. Do you know why I changed?"

She shook her head, her smile faltering. He continued to smile. "Because I knew you didn't like how I was acting. I was willing to change for you. If anyone else had asked me I would have laughed in their face."

Lily was silent as she tried to process this. She knew he had liked her, but not enough to be willing to change his ways for her. She knew he was a child at heart, and he matured for her, just for her. She looked up at James and finally noticed how close they were. Her hands were pressed against his chest and his arm was wrapped firmly around her waist pressing their bodies so close that a piece of parchment would never have room. Their breaths mingled in the air between them.

"Lily?"

"Y-yes?"

"I love you," He said, his voice ringing with his sincerity. She sucked in a sharp breath and blinked rapidly so she wouldn't cry. She attempted to keep her voice even as she spoke.

"I love y-you, too, James." Her voice shook, but she meant it. And he knew it.

"Can I try something?"

Lily nodded silently. James leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. She didn't respond for only a fraction of a second. Her hands went up to his hairs, pulling him impossibly closer, effectively deepening the kiss. After a while, she pulled back with a gasp. James pushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her again. It was sweet and short and made Lily's heart rate pick up more than the other kiss.

"Took you long enough," Lily whispered with a smirk and caressed James' cheek. He rolled his eyes and pulled Lily to him.

"Just sleep," He chuckled. "You've had enough excitement for one night, love."

Lily closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, reassured by the fact that James was there and he would never leave her.


End file.
